


Getting Well

by cordeliadelayne



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, being looked after, sick aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn comes down with pneumonia just before the Quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



> Written for the lovely lilybaggins as part of my 10th anniversary on livejournal celebrations! She gave the prompt “pneumonia”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

Aragorn felt like a Hobbit was sitting on his chest. Every time he thought he would be able to breathe normally he found himself coughing, body doubled up in pain. And with each cough the throbbing in his head increased.

Visitors came and went but only Elrond's presence made any sort of impression. Elrond fed him, made him drink and whispered words which seemed to ease his breathlessness.

And finally, he rested a hand on Aragorn's chest and Aragorn felt the strength he'd need to undertake the Quest returned to him.

Everything would surely be better from here on out.


End file.
